<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding Drarry Fanfic - had special shower in Grimmauld Place by dekuman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395084">Finding Drarry Fanfic - had special shower in Grimmauld Place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekuman/pseuds/dekuman'>dekuman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekuman/pseuds/dekuman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I remember reading this Drarry fic a couple years ago of, I don't remember the exact plot but one thing in the story was that Grimmauld place had this shower where it would smell of something after a person showered, depending on the person</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finding Drarry Fanfic - had special shower in Grimmauld Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I remember reading this Drarry fic a couple years ago of, I don't remember the exact plot but one thing in the story was that Grimmauld place had this shower where it would smell of something after a person showered, depending on the person. For Draco, he was sure the smell would be apples but the smell was oranges and he was pretty mad. For people who Harry wasn't all that into or liked, the smell was not pleasant. Also, I think this also may have been in the same fic, but when Draco would wake up in the morning in his bed, he would be much softer, but once he was really awake, he went back to being more standoffish and snarky. This may have been on either AO3 or fanfiction.net, not sure which one</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>